hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Paris (Clarisse Bonnefoy)
Paris (Clarisse Bonnefoy)''' '''is a fan-made character for Hetalia. She represents Paris and is the younger sister of Francis. She refers to herself as "Big sister", taking after her brother with his "Big brother" attitude. Since the others cannot really imitate the French accent, and have difficulties with her name, Paris goes by the nickname "Claris" - which she allowed her friends to call that after warming up to them. Her English skills aren't the very best, in which she gets tutored by London; who in exchange gets romantic lessons and learns the many things about love that she is experienced in. Appearance Paris prides herself in her knowledge and taste in fashion, and has a lot of fashionable clothes and dresses at home. Since she's attending W Academy, she is only seen in her uniform like the rest of the girl group. For a feminine touch, she wears a hair band with a ribbon to the left side, while she usually parts her bangs to the right. It turns out, that she never leaves the house without matching undergarments unlike her counterpart and rival, London. Personality & Interests A sharp tongue and cynical behavior would describe Clarisse roughly, but there is more than that. Other than that, she sees it as her duty to be the "Big sister" type of the group and lead and watch over her friends. She does not spend much time with her brother like the others, but is happy about that too. Even for her, Big brother's love can be a bit too much for her sometimes. Claris also loves fashion and likes to go on shopping tours when she has the time of course. She is usually almost in stress when she needs to work. Overall a very caring and sweet person, but you don't want to get on her bad side; this could imply that she would try to mentally and verbally make you feel bad about things you entrusted her with and make your life hell the worst way possible. Relationships London (OC) Paris and London never really got along in the beginning, but became friends after a series of events the two got involved. Actually, not long after, London did manage to take the step that above was told to avoid, and Paris tried to harass her, but she quickly got out of it because she realized the friendship she was risking with Esther - finally choosing priority over her country matters and personal preference. She completely understands London's love problems and supports her until the end by providing her tips and lessons. She even commented on it by her living the love life to the fullest. ---- France Maintaining a rather good relationship with her brother, Paris never really visits France if she doesn't need to. The constant teasing from his part has become repetitive, but there are still a few moments where she engages into conversations with him. She remains most of the time independent and doesn't rely on Francis, much to his dismay. Francis likes to compete with England and his sister, but Paris never really plays along with him, causing the Frenchman to experience some rather cold-hearted moments (to England's advantage). ---- Vorarlberg (OC) From Paris' side of view, she thinks that Vorarlberg and her get along very well, but she can't tell that it is actually because Vorarlberg is too scared to say anything against her words, so she usually just listens to her and does as she recommends. ---- Mallorca (OC) Since France knows Spain, Paris had no problems befriending Mallorca. The two don't swing on the same wavelength when it comes to solving issues, but they can pull themselves together if things get serious. Both of them are working towards the goal of bringing London together with her "sweetheart".